


威震天上了失落之光

by Sansan



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansan/pseuds/Sansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题说明一切。威震天上了失落之光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 威震天上了补天士

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Megatron Does the Lost Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918758) by [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76). 



> 首发在TFS http://www.cybertronsaga.com/bbs/read.php?tid-8500.html  
> 如果大家喜欢这篇作品，请到原作者的页面上留言支持哦~  
> If you like this work, please support the original auther! Thank you!

  
“你们想让我干什么？”威震天略微惊讶地问道。他们想这样？认真的？  
  
“呃，对。”背离点点头。“补天士起的头。差不多人人皆有份。”  
  
刹车也点头表示同意。“为了能和船员们加深感情。”  
  
“真的吗？听上去不错。”小淘气说道。“只有船长？还是全部的新人都得来？”  
  
“只有船长。”开路先锋答道，一只手啪地盖在了自己的脸上。小诸葛也凑过去敲了敲他的头顶。  
  
“你们在聊什么？”补天士问。  
  
背离从吧台的另一端甩过去一杯能量酒给补天士，接着回答说：“威震天要搞遍所有人。”  
  
“哦！我也该再来一回，哈？”  
  
“ _不行_ ！”  
  
威震天眼看着联合船长的嘴巴撅了起来，于是用手拍在了他的肩上。“你可以当第一个。”  
  
背离笑了。“我会给你们安排日程表。”  
  
威震天谢过背离，把补天士拉走。“我有个想法，你大概会喜欢。”他俯身在补天士的音频接收器前低语。  
  
“哦？”  
  
“嗯……我知道你……对平淡的玩法不感兴趣。”威震天按下电梯的按钮，向上来到了指挥办公室所在的甲板层。  
  
补天士从电梯里出来的时候整个人都不高兴了。“所以呢？我的办公室还是你的？因为我在我办公室做过，说实话挺无聊的，而且在你办公室也不会有什么区别。哇哦！嘿！那是老通的办公室！我们不能—— _啊_ ！”  
  
补天士率先冲进了通天晓的办公室，威震天看着他，扯起了一个得意的笑容。“现在觉得兴奋了？”  
  
补天士哈哈地笑了，一后挡板坐上了通天晓办公桌的边缘。“渣的，对，一秒变火辣。”他往后仰去，一只手作为支撑，另一只则朝威震天招手邀请。“现在可别害羞了。”  
  
“我这辈子就没害羞过。”威震天大步流星地穿过办公室，在移动过程中打开了对接面板。  
  
补天士冲他的输出管吹了声口哨，抬起了自己的膝盖，面板滑开，露出了接口。润滑液的气味顿时散发在空气里，令威震天发出了一声饥渴的低吼。  
  
“作为 _这么长时间之后_ 我第一个对接的TF，你好好享受这半吊子的荣耀吧。”  
  
“真的？”补天士问道。“我的意思是，你和擎天柱在道别之前难道没来过一发？”  
  
威震天眨眨眼。“这还用问？”  
  
补天士张口正欲回答，但他想了想，咽下了原本的答案。“我是想说，普神啊，我已经完全湿透了。快在我冒烟之前把你那宝贝玩意儿插进来。”  
  
“真性感。”威震天的语气十分平淡，但他从后面攥住了补天士的两个膝盖，贴了过去，输出管抵在上面。  
  
“哎，闭嘴吧。我的活儿好着呢，你会喜欢的。”  
  
威震天重重地哼了一声，径直插入到深处。  
  
“噢！真炉渣的棒！”补天士的头向后倒了下去，光学镜紧紧地关闭，在威震天开始猛烈的抽插时张大了嘴。  
  
补 天士的接口随着进出的节奏开始有规律地收缩，威震天的输出管被专家级的技巧挤压按摩着，他在芯里默默承认补天士的活儿的确不错。即便如此，他并不打算直接 说出来，毕竟眼前这TF的自尊心已经足够膨胀了。在舒爽的刺激下，能量持续增压，一阵熟悉的尖锐快感从威震天输出管的根部开始蔓延。他的手掌抚上了补天士 的大腿，让它们环住自己的后挡板，好让自己冲得更深。  
  
“啊！太爽了！用力！”补天士整个人倒在办公桌上，令一沓数据板噼里啪啦地摔到了地面。他试图抓住威震天的手腕，每次插入都让他哭叫连连。  
  
威震天咬紧牙关，挤出一声低吟，努力地控制着自己。  
  
“这究竟是怎么回事？！”  
  
通天晓的声音传进了音频接收器，补天士的光学镜霎地睁开，接着狠狠地阖上。他的背部从桌面高高弓起，一声高亢而颤抖的浪叫回荡在房间里。威震天也在此时被带到了过载，他重重地喘着气，感受着来自补天士接口壁的紧握。  
  
“噢炉渣的，噢干我，噢废铁渣！”补天士含混不清地呻吟着，脑袋咣当砸在了桌子上。“嘿老通！”他几乎迷醉般地傻笑着。“老通。老威。老通和老威。（Mags. Megs. Mags and Megs.）他流水线的，刚才可真爽。”  
  
威震天抽出来，转头面向通天晓，输出管仍不知廉耻地露在外面。“你来得正好，接下来轮到你了。”  
  
“我的——”通天晓怒气冲冲地说：“那并非一个 _规定_ 。”他朝补天士比划了一下。“那仅仅是他用来上所有人充电床的办法。”  
  
“这办法对你管用吗？”威震天好奇地问道。  
  
“不，没有。”  
  
“只差一点儿而已，然后他拒绝了我，而一个船长需要接受拒绝。”补天士不满地嘀咕道，从桌子上下来，两腿直打颤。  
  
威震天斜过头，盯着通天晓。“我一直都愿意接受他人的拒绝。”他扯起一个笑容。“我们不应该继续打扰你工作了，对吧？”他扯过补天士的手臂，一副要拉他出去的样子。  
  
“我用输出管。”通天晓说道。  
  
“如你所愿。”威震天表示同意。  
  
“太好了！我就坐边上看你们——”  
  
通天晓从威震天手里夺走补天士，一把将他推出门外，用力关上然后锁住。“面对墙站好。”  
  
“遵命，长官。”威震天笑着走向那面墙。通天晓紧紧地压着威震天，用牙齿咬住了他的主能量传输管线，接着把输出管深深地埋进他的接口里。威震天永远不会承认自己发出了呜咽声——不，从来没有过什么“呜咽”。  
  
补天士在听到这件事的时候嫉妒得下线了，威震天必然会与他分享 _全部_ 的细节。


	2. 威震天上了背离

“嘿！欢迎，快进来吧。”  
  
背离抬手示意威震天迈进自己的住处，威震天低头看向他。“我不确定这到底能不能行得通，你的体型比我小太多了。”  
  
背离抓住威震天的手，拉他转了个身，然后按着他的胯骨，把他往充电床的方向推。要不是因为威震天有些困惑地顺从了这个动作，否则根本不可能做到。小腿后面碰到了充电床的边缘，他坐在了上面，侧过头望着小个子的TF。  
  
“你现在还是比我小很多。”  
  
“不是问题。”背离咧开一个大大的笑容，指着自己的脸。“看见这大嘴没？我想你肯定已经听说过我这嘴闲不住。”（注：原文为oral fixation，标准翻译为口欲滞留）  
  
“我没听说过。”  
  
脸上的笑容僵了一下，不过很快就恢复了原状。“没事儿，我相信经过这次之后，绝对会无人不知无人不晓。”背离跪在威震天的双腿之间，按了按他的两膝。“张开腿，我要看看你的家伙长啥样。”  
  
威震天照他说的那样收起了对接面板，没有遮挡的输出管开始增压延伸。船员里净是些热情过头的TF。这感觉虽然有些奇怪，不过倒也不坏，比起和尔虞我诈只有利益没有真心的霸天虎们在一起来说要好了不少。  
  
“赞。”背离边说边用两只手一起握住了威震天的输出管。  
  
威震天双手撑在背后，盯着底下。他能感知到背离身上兴奋的电流，而且他的双手在自己输出管上的动作的确很熟练。  
  
“嗯，好吧。你最好让点儿地方给我。”背离站起来，推了推威震天的腿。“我得跪在床上才能找到合适的角度。”  
  
威震天往里面挪了下，用手肘撑住身体，一条腿仍垂在地面，另一条则曲起，留了些空间给背离。这个充电床的尺寸对于威震天来说简直就是过家家的玩具，但满足背离的要求也并非是件难事。  
  
“该死的。这么大的家伙我可好久都没玩过了。”背离调整到让自己更舒适的姿势，双手再次握住威震天的输出管。他有节奏地上下撸动着，散热风扇旋转的声音比威震天的还要响。当他倾下身终于含住了输出管的顶端时，房间里出现的呻吟声也是来自于他的。  
  
威 震天笑了。他以前从未试过这种体形差，不过看着一个TF如此认真地用嘴给自己的输出管抛光打蜡，还是挺兴奋的。光是顶端这一部分便塞满了背离的口腔，但这 些再加上他的双手，就可以给威震天的回路里激起一阵阵快感的电流。他听见一声轻响，低头看去，没错，声音的源头就是背离充能后的输出管。  
  
威 震天再次朝后仰去，合上了光学镜，全芯沉浸在感官里。背离的低吟声传来的震动刺激着他的输出管。他放松了自己的防备，任由一丝轻吟泄了出来，这也点燃了背 离。他加倍用力地吸吮着，手上更快速地摩擦着，舌头不停翻搅着威震天的输出管顶端，舌尖甚至还微微刺进了对接液输出口。  
  
电流在传感器里激 起了火花，威震天的排风扇达到了最大功率。他低声叫了出来，这是他在此刻唯一能提供的警告信号，但背离反而吞得更深了。威震天有几秒钟丧失了思考的能力， 他陷在了眩晕的快感里，随后瘫倒在充电床上。背离从他的胯部下来，一只手臂搂着威震天的输出管，哽咽着说道。  
  
“噢炉渣的，刚才真是太火辣了。”  
  
威震天低下头，伸手轻轻地摸了摸背离的头顶。“极其火辣。我很惊讶那些TF _没有_ 讨论你在充电床上的技巧。”  
  
背离抬起头，尽管有护目镜的遮挡，他看上去仍期待得不得了。“也许现在会了？”  
  
“我想是的。”威震天缓缓地撑起身体。“无论如何，我记得一个小时内还有你给我安排的另一个预约？我该清洁一下然后做些准备。”  
  
“对。”背离笑了，从子空间里拿出几条干净的布。递了一条给威震天，之后擦拭着自己的脸颊和前胸。“不过最好你别惹那家伙，他可神经兮兮的。”  
  
“我会的，谢谢你。”  
  
“哈，我要谢谢 _你_ 才对，船长。”


	3. 威震天上了旋刃

  
威震天在甲板上找到了开路先锋，他一个人坐在长椅上，身边全是空了的杯子。“神经兮兮的家伙”，背离之前说过，但威震天认为“悲伤的家伙”，或者“需要抚慰的家伙”会更确切。他在开路先锋身旁坐下，沉默地看了一会儿眼前的星空。  
  
“轮到我了，嗯？”  
  
“只要你想要的话。”威震天回应道。“我并不喜欢强迫别人，而且这也不是唯一的机会。”  
  
开路先锋重重地叹口气，耸了耸肩。“我现在没那个心情。”  
  
“你这是在拒绝我，还是在邀请我让你有那个心情？”  
  
“改天吧？”  
  
威震天用舒缓的力道捏了捏另一个TF的肩膀。“等你想要了，随时来找我。”  
  
“好。”  
  
威震天留给开路先锋独处的空间，自己坐电梯往下来到船员活动区。他查看了等候列表里下一个预约，皱起了眉头。好吧，这也许会挺有意思的。  
  
旋刃打开了他的房门，盯着威震天。“干啥？”  
  
“我正好有空，不知道你愿不愿意现在对接，还是等到预约的时间，或者说——”威震天顿了顿。“就当没对接这回事。”  
  
单个黄色光学镜眯了起来，上下打量着威震天的躯体。“哼，干嘛不呢？说的好像有一大群人正排队敲我的门似的。”  
  
威震天扬起了一边的光学镜，随着旋刃进了他的房间。“你喜欢什么样的？”他问道。  
  
“你躺下，管子拿出来。”旋刃朝充电床挥了挥手，站在边上等着。  
  
威震天没好气地穿过房间躺在了充电床上。“我希望这次会是个愉快的体验。”  
  
“没信心了？”旋刃骑在威震天的胯部。“快点儿吧，我可没一整天的时间。难道说我有？”  
  
“公平起见，每个人都是几个小时。”威震天答道，收起了对接面板。他其实不怎么兴奋，但无论如何，他还是发出了一个内部指令让自己的输出管增压。他朝旋刃的臀部伸出手，这个TF得尽快动起来，他的输出管才能不软下去。  
  
“嘿！”旋刃拍掉了威震天的双手。“不许摸我。我不喜欢被摸的感觉。”  
  
威震天移开双手，手掌向上。普神啊。“我之前不知道。”  
  
“是吗，好吧，你现在知道了。”旋刃的面板发出一声轻响，他微微抬起了身体，看着身下的TF。“至少你有个不错的管子，方便我好好来一发。”  
  
威震天全身的线路在旋刃的钳子也就是右手夹住了他的输出管并扶着它放进正确的位置时僵住了。他惊讶于接口的滑润，可炽热的收缩也无法将他从被钳子夹住的威胁中脱离。他抓住了充电床的边缘，一动不动，直到旋刃松开手，整个人坐了下去。  
  
“噢噢噢……啊，真爽。”旋刃摆动着他的臀部，接口顺着他后挡板上下移动的节奏有规律地收缩。  
  
威震天长吁了一口气，让自己更加放松地躺在充电床上。这比他期待的要不错，他 _的确_ 能好好来一发。  
  
“嘿！”旋刃用力地捶了捶威震天的胸口。“不许充电。把你那大手放这儿来。”  
  
胆子可真够大的。“我没在充电。”威震天说道，抬起头寻找所谓的“这儿”是哪里。  
  
旋刃夹了夹他的钳子。“看见没？你知道靠这玩意儿来给自己服务有多难吗？没错，比登天还难。”  
  
普神！先是“别摸我！”，又来“为啥你不摸我？！”  
  
威震天的手指环住了旋刃的输出管，给了他一个温和的套弄。“好多了吗？”  
  
“差不多吧。就这么握着，但不许动。”旋刃前后摇摆身体，自行在威震天的腰间抽动着。“嗯，好多了。握紧些，对，就是这样。”  
  
威震天咬着他的舌尖，拼命忍住笑意。旋刃愿意用上他自己的输出管是件好事，这可以保证他能过载，毕竟他百分百肯定只用上接口是不够的。威震天以前听说过一个词叫“大声得好笑”，他以前也有过几个 _叫声很大_ 的充电床伴，可他此时此刻第一次听见像旋刃这样的TF。  
  
大声得好笑，光学镜在接近下线的边缘时几乎完全闭严实了，旋刃的头往后仰去，大力地动着。他向前冲刺进威震天紧握的手里，接着整个人倒了下来， _比之前还响亮_ 地哭喊出声。威震天感到一阵阵浪潮般的快感从被旋刃接口箍住的输出管顶端传来。他直起腰，胯部重重地顶上去，朝那个敏感的节点画着圈施加更多的压力，他笑了起来，旋刃的音量达到了新的巅峰。  
  
胡乱的咒骂和恳求，哦对就是那里，就是那儿，全部变成了刺耳的哭号。  
  
威震天在旋刃的接口紧紧收缩的时候低吼了一声，更用力地戳刺。爆炸般的尖叫充斥在房间里，对接液喷洒在威震天的腹部，他几乎和旋刃同时达到了过载。  
  
旋刃整个人瘫倒了，风扇疯狂地咆哮着，威震天松开了他的手，小心翼翼地避免碰到另一个TF。他花了点儿时间才察觉到旋刃已经失去了意识，随后扬起了一个得意的笑容。经过了刚才的运动，这是必然的后果。  
  
不过问题来了，现在该怎样做才能避免自己的双手碰到他？怎样才能不把他叫醒？


	4. 威震天上了救护车

“滚出去。”救护车怒道。  
  
  
“我来这里是为了提供——”  
  
  
“噢，我知道你为什么过来。”救护车打断了他。“拆他U球的补天士和他那傻透了的政策。”  
  
  
威震天点点头。“这是非强制性的。”  
  
  
“才他渣的不是呢，夏洛克。”  
  
  
“所以你为什么在生气？”  
  
  
“因为这就是个羞辱。”  
  
  
威震天在其中一张医疗充电床上坐下，牢牢凝视着救护车。“我并未体会到压力和羞辱感。实际上就绝大多数而言，我认为所有参与进来的TF均获得了愉快的体验。”唯一一次失败的对接是与感知器一起。虽然他们努力尝试过了，却还是没能发生比轻柔的抚摸更深入的事情。  
  
  
 _“不。我现在仍然想把你的火种挖出来。你应该离开了。”_  
  
  
威震天不打算继续和他争论，如果把狙击手的事情抖搂出来，他肯定会更加警惕。  
  
  
救护车双手抱胸，瞪着威震天，威震天也瞪了回去。“说不，说了我就走。我不会强迫任何TF，我也不会有这样做的意愿。”他已经接受过荣格礼貌的拒绝，也给了开路先锋想要的个人空间，他绝不会在这件事情上强迫任何TF。  
  
  
救护车一言不发，而威震天得意地笑了。“我通常不建议一名TF用沉默来表示赞同。”他轻快地说道，从医疗充电床上起身。救护车的光学镜亮了亮，但他的身体没有动作，也没有发出任何的反对信号，威震天也因此大胆地认为他的猜测是正确的。  
  
  
“我们玩个游戏吧，医生？”威震天缓缓地走到救护车身旁，手指伸进他周围的能量力场里，用自己的能量力场将他拉到面前。他看着颤抖的救护车笑了起来。“上充电床。”  
  
  
“不。”  
  
  
威 震天几乎停下了他的动作，可就在他打算抽身离开时，他发现了救护车那已经变得幽暗的光学镜。“上充电床。”威震天重复了一遍。“正面躺下，打开你的装 甲。”他顿了顿，决定动真格的，低吼了一声。“不然我有办法让你打开。”如此近的距离下，威震天可以清楚地感受到救护车能量立场投射出的情感和欲望。  
  
  
“那就试试看。”救护车低语道。  
  
  
威 震天抓起医生的上臂，把他整个抬起来然后架到充电床上。一声受惊的哭叫回荡在医疗室里，救护车的光学镜睁得老大。威震天没有留给他一丁点儿恢复的时间，立 即大步跨向充电床的床尾，握住了他的两个脚踝。他将脚踝拉到自己身后，这次得到了尖锐的咒骂和微弱的抵抗作为回馈，但在威震天挤到救护车的对接面板前时， 他的两条腿仍牢牢地缠在他的腰间。  
  
  
“打开。”他命令道，像是在提醒他似的，敲了下对接面板上的装甲。威震天收回了他自己的面板，让输出管滑出来，抵在救护车大腿根部的金属上。  
  
  
“不。”救护车喘着气，不安地扭动着身体，双手死死攥住充电床的边缘。  
  
  
“我会把它扯下去。”威震天低语道，略微戳进了装甲的缝隙。  
  
  
面板刷地一下打开，润滑液涌了出来，滴在充电床上。威震天对于救护车是否心甘情愿的怀疑在一瞬间被消灭。他的一根手指在早已滑腻不堪的接口边缘画着圈。  
  
  
“求我。”  
  
  
“拆你自己吧。”  
  
  
威震天笑了，指尖伸进了接口里，进入的深度刚好够他搅动接口的第一处环状钳。“求我。”  
  
  
“不！”救护车的腰部从充电床上高高拱起，他的双腿紧紧地绷住，试图把威震天拉得更近。他啜泣着，然后高声叫道：“求你了。”  
  
  
“你屈服得也太容易了，救护车。”威震天一只手压在救护车的腹部，将他按回充电床上。“可我在过去的那些年里听过比这更好的恳求。”他拉扯着救护车的接口边缘，拇指揉捏着输出管和接口之间那个敏感的节点。“告诉我这不是你最好的发挥。”  
  
  
很明显这已经是他最好的发挥了，威震天在救护车喘着气难耐地扭动身体时心想。他尽可能减轻触摸的刺激，防止另一名TF过载，而救护车早已激动得说不出话来，浑身滚烫。救护车究竟对此幻想了有多长时间，这么快便令他自己完全迷失在其中？  
  
  
威震天用输出管取代了他的手指，他按着救护车，缓缓地让自己进入他的接口内。救护车有节奏地收缩了几下，然后紧紧箍住，威震天喘了口气，看着身下的医生陷入欲望得到缓解后的失语。  
  
  
“求你了？”救护车哽咽着，深蓝色的光学镜猛地睁开。他朝威震天伸出一只颤抖不已的手。  
  
  
他 芯中出现了继续挑逗他的想法，可在此时不免太过残忍。威震天抓住了救护车伸过来的手，自己的另一只手则牢牢握住了他的腰。他俯下身，光学镜锁定在救护车的 脸上，他把救护车的手指放进了自己嘴里。接口在威震天尚未用双唇包裹住第一指节前便止不住地震荡着他的输出管。他听着救护车所发出的低声呻吟，浪潮般的快 感冲遍他的全身，他抬起腰，重重地插入到最深处。  
  
  
救护车大喊出声，背部高高弓起，大腿紧紧缠住威震天的腰。游戏该结束了，威震天芯想。高温正融化着他的电路，强烈的快感聚集在下腹。他开始了迅猛的抽插，红色的手指在他的口中翻搅。他轻轻咬了咬，绝望的呻吟从救护车的发声器里逃离，威震天咆哮了一声。  
  
  
至高无上的欢愉越来越近，电流一波波不断地刷新着最大负荷，直到威震天确信他们两个都即将释放。救护车先达到了极限，光学镜闪起白光，大张着嘴，无声地尖叫。他的接口紧紧收缩，之后开始 _转动_ ，把威震天推上了高潮。耀眼的光芒在他的光学镜内炸开，一阵天翻地覆。  
  
  
威震天不记得他究竟是倒在了还是摔在了医疗室的地板上，等他回过神来，只有救护车呈大字型趴在他的胸口。  
  
  
“谢了。”救护车嘟哝道，他的声音弄得威震天的颈部管线一阵发痒。  
  
  
“谢谢你。你受伤了吗？”威震天问。  
  
  
“没。你呢？”  
  
  
威震天检查了一下，之后摇了摇头。“没有。”  
  
  
“你能等我再躺几分钟不？”  
  
  
“当然。”其实威震天也不确定他现在到底能不能站起来。“你准备好了之后告诉我就行。”  
  
  
“成。大概，一两周吧。”  
  
  
“应该没问题。”威震天微微笑了笑，回应道。反正他也需要在下一个预约之前打个盹。


	5. 威震天上了幻影

威震天坐在一个可以让他看见整个油吧的角落卡座里。他芯里清楚其他的顾客不可能没发现他，但值得感谢的是，他们都读懂了他身上散发出来的想一个人静静的气息。  
  
也许是因为他已经和他们之中的大多数TF对接过了。  
  
驱散了脑海中的想法，他知道离“开工”至少还有一个小时的时间，便换了个放松的坐姿，抿了口能量。他突然惊了一下，有什么东西刚刚碰了碰他的膝盖，但是检视桌子底下却空空如也。难道是飞毛腿的奇怪小宠物在玩耍？扫视了一圈油吧，都没有那个TF或是机械昆虫的踪影。  
  
威震天直起腰，他在桌上发现了一个刚才并不存在的数据板。拿起它用拇指激活，上面显示出一个用十分优雅的笔迹写下的简单问题。  
  
  
 **你能否保守这个秘密？**  
  
  
威震天举起能量酒杯，挡住了自己的微笑。这回他没有对双膝附近那些若有似无的触碰做出反抗。他再次舒适地靠在坐位上，假装正在阅读数据板。轻缓的抚摸一路来到了他大腿内侧的接缝处，温热的气息搔弄着他对接面板外的装甲边缘。  
  
迅速朝周围瞟了一眼，确认没人在注意着自己，他认为桌子的角度刚好能挡住他的胯部，避开其他人的视线。威震天在他的对接面板被手动开启时紧张了一瞬，但很快就再次放松了下来。  
  
他会守住这个秘密。这倒不是什么真正的猎奇玩法，反而挺有趣的，让隐身状态下的幻影在公共场所内取悦自己也不会掉块铁。对，绝大部分四散在油吧里的家伙和围坐在吧台周围的TF们全都见识过他过载的样子，并参与其中至少一次。  
  
哼了声，威震天发觉他正在努力找理由说服他自己。他从子空间拿出一支笔，把双腿张得更开，让输出管从外装甲底下伸出来。  
  
一 阵低笑声响起，威震天的输出管得到了一下轻舔，接着迅速地被无视。他在幻影的手指描绘着他的接口外环时全身绷住了，随后再次放松。第二根手指加入进来，他 正在书写的字符成了一团歪歪扭扭的乱麻。威震天重新找回了对笔的控制权，更温热柔软的触感代替了手指，他沉浸在那探索感十足的节奏里。  
  
幻 影的舌头推进了威震天的接口内，用令他发狂的戳刺打着圈，点燃了他的传感器，却不足以带给他满足与解脱。他扫了眼油吧，强迫自己放松，艰难地控制住不去抬 腰迎合幻影的唇舌。正确地书写在这此刻已经是件根本不可能做到的事了，然而那些颤抖的扭曲线条讲述了它们自身存在的缘由。  
  
威震天低吼了一声，音量并未传出卡座外。炽热的空气从他的通风口喷出，幻影撤回了他的舌头。柔韧敏捷的隐形身体攀到威震天的面前，他暗自惊叹着幻影在移动的时候居然没有碰到桌子。  
  
“想要更多吗？”幻影在威震天的音频接收器旁低语道，接着轻轻咬了咬他的下巴。  
  
动作代替了答复，威震天把双腿张得更开，悄悄地抬了抬后挡板催促幻影。他喝了口能量酒，却保持着杯里始终有剩余能量的状态。他目前最不希望的事情就是背离跑过来给他续杯。  
  
幻影的双手紧紧抓住了威震天的肩膀，把输出管伸进那热情迎接他的接口内。威震天屏住呼吸，光学镜闪烁着，接口内那个最敏感的节点 _终于_ 得 到了刺激。他弯了弯腰，手臂放在桌子上，悄悄支撑着幻影。他以前从未思考过，当他身上所有的分子皆为输出管缓慢的插入而疯狂时，保持一动不动是件多么困难 的事。幻影一直都非常谨慎，威震天不敢乱动。向前冲刺的动作会令他们的胯骨互相碰撞，而幻影的后挡板和桌子背面之间的距离不会超过一指宽。  
  
他 说不定真的会得到一个新的性癖。一动不动，保持安静，看着周围的TF们嬉笑聊天，只要有任何一个TF朝他这边看一眼游戏就结束了，而这些因素全都让威震天 难以置信地兴奋。他做了他目前唯一能做的事，接口收缩挤压着幻影的输出管。幻影在他的胸前喘着气，休息了片刻才再次用比刚刚稍微快些的节奏开始了动作。  
  
难耐的欲望紧紧缠绕着威震天的下身，滚烫地聚集在一起。他尽可能地拖延呼吸系统，以免呻吟声泄露出来；他只得小心翼翼地，极其缓慢地换着气以免自己的机体过热。他颤抖着，臀部抽搐着——任由他再怎么努力也好，主动达到过载似乎遥不可及。  
  
他想要移动身体。他想要抓住幻影的腰，让他更用力，更快速。他想要——  
  
威震天的手攥成了拳头，拇指捏碎了数据板的屏幕，他终于越过了过载的边缘。破涛版的快感一波波刷过了他的身体，视觉系统只剩下一片白光。幻影发出了一声低吟，绷住身体，接着瘫倒在威震天的胸口。  
  
眨眨眼，威震天鼓起勇气查看油吧内的状况。和之前相同，没有TF在注意他，背景音一样的谈话声未曾中断过。他让自己放松下来，从拳头里解救出破碎的数据板，一块碎片落在桌面上弹了弹，他的目光穿过了幻影。  
  
“我欠你一个数据板。”威震天喃喃道。  
  
“荒唐，责任全在我。”幻影礼貌地低声回应说。一个轻吻拂过了威震天的嘴唇，之后那个隐形的TF抽出了身体。  
  
威震天看着那块数据板的碎片消失，勾起了一个笑容。好吧，他本来安排好的预约被提前解决了。也许先做个清洗，再来些能量之后，他就会知道接下来该轮到了谁


	6. 威震天上了好多个

和挡板，抛开他们之间的体形差之外，整个过程说得上轻松有趣。威震天把功劳归于幻 影，之后——经过了那个小巧TF的同意——他把挡板按在他的充电床上，从里到外彻彻底底征服了他的接口。威震天的音频接收器里充满了甜蜜的抽泣声，点燃了 他的欲火，不过他忙着把挡板干到散架，没时间管自己的过载。

 

再说了，他会迟到的，而且排在下一个的是那个来自西凉丸（Caminus）的奇怪TF。

 

“我是个接口TF。”小淘气宣布道，从头到脚打量着威震天。“你可真是个性感的大块头，我都兴奋了。”

 

“大多数TF都有出色的外貌。”威震天诚实地回应道。“另外，除了被插入之外你还喜欢什么？”

 

小淘气盯了他一会儿，之后点点头。她用拇指指着肩膀后面。“你能和我在那面墙上对接吗？”

 

“这里是公共走廊。”威震天说道。 

 

“噢。”小淘气眨眨眼，朝四周看了看。“不行吗？”

 

威震天笑了，抓起较小TF的腰，把她按在墙上。“当然可以。”通天晓对此有话要说，不过他非常有礼貌地等威震天和小淘气完事之后才进行谴责。

 

和蓝霹雳也很有趣，当威震天不愿意被绑起来的时候，他服从了，从字面上的，服从指示并按照另一个TF所命令的那样取悦他。结束后，威震天建议蓝霹雳可以联系一下救护车。

 

“你觉得是谁教会了我这些东西？”蓝霹雳笑着说道。他踮起脚尖在威震天的脸颊上亲了一口。“不过我大概还是会联系他的吧，从上次之后我俩应该都学了些新的招数。”

 

无论如何，没有TF比小诸葛还……独特。

 

“噢渣的，噢渣的，噢渣的。更多！告诉我更多！”

 

“就在释放之前，翻涌的能量脉冲像是瞬间被凝滞，我已无法察觉时间的流逝。”威震天在小诸葛的音频接收器旁低语道。他前后摆动着腰胯，输出管在研磨进深处，小诸葛胸口朝下被威震天的体重压在实验桌上。“我感到自己的火种被抽干了。”

 

小诸葛呻吟着，手指抓着桌沿。“嗯……啊哈……”

 

威震天得意地扬起了嘴角，舔过小诸葛音频接收器的边缘。“然后……”

 

“求你了！噢求你了！”

 

“我开火了。”威震天低声说道，重重地插入了一下。

 

小诸葛像是被自己的大规模杀伤性武器打中了似的倒了下来，他的哭声回荡在实验室的四面墙内。威震天又抽插了几下，更用力，更迅速，之后达到了他自己的高潮，但远远无法与小诸葛的相提并论。

 

“为什么。”感知器在门口向他问道。“你在 _我的_ 实验室里？”

 

威震天撑起身体，吃了一惊。“是我的错，我以为——”

 

感知器摆了摆手。“不用了。我知道谁该为这些谎言负责。”

 

这交换关系可没让威震天觉得自己和感知器变得更熟稔，于是他选择了战术性撤退，让小诸葛自己去赎罪吧。

 

 

 


	7. 威震天上了飞毛腿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然飞毛腿在黑暗赛博坦之后就离开了失落之光，然而为了拆，原作者表示让我们假装他还在失落之光上吧。

威震天上了飞毛腿

 

在威震天走进训练室里打算享受片刻宁静的时候已经夜深了。他本以为里面不会有其他TF，但飞毛腿正在房间中央的垫子上，他那狂野而优雅的动作令威震天的火种停了一拍，眼前的景象使他下腹内的燃料箱几近融化。

一个真正的战士。一个斗士。幸存者。

威震天环顾四周，没有那个TF的独特宠物的踪迹，于是他放松地靠在身后的墙上观赏着。飞毛腿此刻宛如液体的黄金，在那块垫子上闭着眼睛摇摆舞动着身体。他并未流露出察觉到威震天到来的迹象，但前暴君能肯定那个TF心知肚明自己正在被他所注视。他的判断在几分钟后便得到了证实，飞毛腿停下了动作，睁开了闪耀无比的海蓝色光学镜，直接对上威震天的目光。

“怎么？”金色的TF质问道。

威震天差点没控制住自己高兴的笑声，这比他忍住一把将那个TF推倒在垫子上的欲望还困难。“虽说没按着计划表来，不过现在既然只有我们两个在这里……”他的话音逐渐减弱，观察着飞毛腿对他的提议会如何回应。

“也是有一阵子了。自从上次和你打过之后我可学了几样新招数。”飞毛腿双手掐在胯骨上，双脚分开站立。他头雕上每一道线条都传递出挑战的信号。

“我很荣幸你还记得。”威震天边说边从墙边撑起身体。“我更期待能尽快见识到你新学的东西。”

飞毛腿充满自信地勾起了嘴角。“我还记得上次你也是这么的急不可耐。”

他试图去抵抗身体的战栗，可飞毛腿那从喉咙间发出的满足笑声永远都会对威震天造成影响。如果没有这位毒舌的年轻家伙不知道出于什么理由帮他保住这条命，那么他早期在角斗场混饭吃的日子绝对会糟糕得多。在很长的一段时间里，他都对飞毛腿为了汽车人而离开他而感到气愤，不过现在——

不，了断旧事并不急于一时。此时此刻，他只想要那明亮耀眼的头雕靠过来。

“角斗场的规则？”威震天问，踏上了垫子。

“胜者处置败者。”飞毛腿答道，随即出招。

自己不仅老了而且还缺乏练习，威震天在向后闪避时想到，勉强避过了伤害颇高的一击。飞毛腿又扬起一个得意的笑容，接着斜过身体，再次发起进攻。他们全心全力地厮打，没有任何保留。威震天拥有更大的体型和攻击范围作为优势，但飞毛腿的速度更快，且毫不留情。第一发挑逗，一下在他变形模块接缝处的轻抚让威震天想起他现在究竟是多么的兴奋。唤起的欲望如潮水般卸下了他所有的防御，在反应过来之前，飞毛腿已经把他按倒在垫子上了。他哼了声，那个战士用整个身体锁住了他。

“弱逼。”飞毛腿沙哑地骂道，然后吻住了威震天。

威震天发出了一声低吼，双手抓住另一个TF的腰，将他拉得更近。他咬了下飞毛腿的嘴唇，之后断开了这个吻。“是我让你赢的。”他的输油管像是被谎言而惩戒似的，一个近乎刺痛的愉悦信号传到他的接口里。

飞毛腿一路向下啃咬抚弄着威震天的身体，直到尖锐的指尖开始刮擦着对接面板的边缘。“自己打开，不然我就扯开。”

整个传感器系统难耐地尖叫着，威震天就算想管，也完全管不住自动收起的面板。“上吧。”

“瞧，你从来都是这么急不可耐。”飞毛腿戏弄道，两根手指插进了充分润滑到令人羞耻的程度的接口内。

威震天重重喘了口气，后背高高地从垫子上弓起，万幸的是飞毛腿今晚没有折磨他的兴趣。两根手指被抽了出来，一声轻响回荡在房间里，飞毛腿再次凑近了威震天，笑着在他眼前舔掉那两根手指上的润滑液。

“来硬的？”金色的TF问道，立下一个昭示着疯狂的暴力宣言。

“来硬的。”威震天表示确认，双手在飞毛腿挺起身的时候拉过了他的肩膀。

“本来应该让你跪着，不过我一直都乐意看你失控时的表情。”飞毛腿的输出管深深地插入进去，威震天高声叫了出来。并非因为疼痛，而是仅有几个TF曾进入到如此之深过，从未有任何一个TF像飞毛腿这样粗暴得无可挑剔。尖锐的牙齿再次啃咬上威震天的颈部。“没有保留。”

“那就像你说的样子用力拆我。”

哦炉渣，就是这样，威震天在飞毛腿咆哮着开始抽插时心想。他呻吟着，双手紧紧攥着那黑色的腰臀，锋利的装甲在他的胸前留下一道道几乎疼痛的痕迹。传感数据在他的管线内奔腾，他没有选择忍耐。训练室内充满了装甲互相撞击出的火花和威震天低沉的哭叫。飞毛腿的换气系统在他紧咬的齿缝间发出嘶嘶的气声，他的燃料舱拍打在威震天的燃料舱上，每个动作都倾泻着对罪恶淫欲的渴求。无力抗拒的绝顶高潮随着蜂鸣的信号席卷而来，即刻便击败了他。

“真他妈的爽。”飞毛腿叹道，又抽插了数次，同时威震天在他的身下弓起身体高声喊了出来。

他们瘫倒在垫子上，威震天懒洋洋地从喉咙深处发出了表示满足的笑声，然而这笑声也逐渐失去了音量，留给他们的只有为了过热的身体降温的风扇转动声。空气中满是臭氧的气味，飞毛腿压在他胸口上的重量令他感到愉悦。

“我们可以就在这儿充电。”几分钟后，飞毛腿嘀咕道。

“又一个八卦丑闻将会诞生了。”

飞毛腿哼了一声，之后抬起了头。“你正在搞一整个飞船的TF，你觉得被别人抓到我们一起会是什么丑闻吗？”

“你的宠物呢？”

“Bob？”飞毛腿笑了，朝威震天的左后方指了指，那儿有数量相当多的垫子随意堆放着。“他一直在打盹，从你进来我给他打暗号叫他不要攻击你开始。”

威震天往那边看了看，他的光学镜惊讶地睁大了。有那么一会儿，他只能干巴巴地瞪着完美隐藏的一坨机械昆虫，不过之后他便笑了笑，转头望向飞毛腿。他想不出来可以说些什么，于是拉过对方深色的头雕，给了飞毛腿一个亲吻。


	8. 威震天上了开路先锋

威震天按下了开路先锋门旁的呼叫按钮，之后等待着。鉴于几周之前发生的事情，他曾以为这个TF反对和他对接，然而开路先锋发了条内置通讯问他之前的邀请是否还作数。  
  
威震天冲着门生气地皱起了眉头，再次检查了他的计划表。对，时间没错，地点也没错。  
  
 _///直接进来，门开着。///_ 开路先锋用内置通讯说道。  
  
威震天打开了房门，眼前的景象令他十分惊讶。开路先锋一脸愁容地坐在他的恐惧泡泡里，嘴高高地撅着。  
  
“嘿。”  
  
“嗯，嘿。”威震天回应道，往房间里走去，关上了房门。“怎么回事？”  
  
“我一想到你五分钟之内就会过来，所以……”开路先锋朝泡泡比划了一下。  
  
“这是 _自愿_ 的，开路先锋。”威震天说道，坐在了那名TF对面的充电床上。“如果你对我没有欲望，并且不想和我对接，那么我们就不应该做这件事。还有其他的TF也拒绝了和我对接，我没有——我不会强迫他们。”  
  
“不 是为了这个。”开路先锋咬着他的下唇，威震天给了他足够的时间让他好好地整理自己的思绪。“你也知道……我的意思是，这挺火辣的，对吧？这件事。还有我已 经听说过那些故事了，我知道你很棒，而且没有一个TF受过一丁点儿伤，连意外的伤害都没有。”他耸了耸肩。“不过我还是被吓得不行。”  
  
威震天思考了一会儿。“还有其它的方式可以分享快乐，我们可以完全不触碰对方。”  
  
开路先锋冲着威震天眨了眨眼睛。“哈？”  
  
真缺乏想象力，威震天默默地想，忍住没说出口。“我会演示给你，不过如果你让我停下来，我就会立刻停下来。”他等开路先锋点头同意，然后躺在了充电床上。  
  
威 震天闭上了光学镜，用一个普通的抚摸作为开始，就像他正独自在他的房间里，而且需要解决一些压力，完全地放松下来，无人可以打扰他享受此刻的时光。手指滑 过变形部件装甲的缝隙，一阵阵兴奋的火花逐渐在他的脑袋里点燃。威震天的双手来到了更加私密的地方，指尖在腿间游走，挑逗着对接面板的接缝处，之后又来到 的大腿内侧。  
  
一只光学镜在房间对面传来轻吟的时候睁开，紧接着又闭上了。开路先锋咬着下唇，光学镜亮得不行，拳头在他的腿间紧紧攥着。威 震天笑了起来，把双腿张得更开，手上的动作进了一步，一根手指轻弹着面板。他收起了对接装甲，输出管和接口暴露在空气里。他犹豫了一下，最终选择了使用输 出管，不光是因为他比较喜欢用这个，而且从视觉角度上也更加刺激。  
  
威震天用拇指揉捏着底下的敏感节点，他的输出管越发地高扬。开路先锋再次发出了喘息声，威震天睁开了光学镜。那个TF全身都在挣扎，两个膝盖夹得死紧，然而还攥着拳头。  
  
“如果你想摸你自己的话，我并不会介意。”  
  
开 路先锋呻吟着，痛苦地扭动着身体，却仍然在犹豫。威震天闭上光学镜，手指环住自己的输出管，他撸动了起来，拇指在顶端划过然后向下。又一声啜泣响起，威震 天偷偷瞄了眼开路先锋，得意地笑望着那名TF伸了两根手指在他的接口里开始抽插。威震天配合着他的节奏，臀部向上往自己的手掌里顶。  
  
开路先锋弓起了身体，哭喊出声，同时浪潮般的情欲刷过了威震天的全身。他咆哮着，看着开路先锋手上相同的动作，加快了速度。强烈的过载很快便来临，对接液高高地喷射，他晕眩的平衡系统使他晃了晃身体，倒了下来。  
  
威震天听见开路先锋过载的高喊，朝房间对面的TF露出了一个大大的笑容。“舒服了？”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
他们两个双双瘫倒着，威震天扬起嘴角，让自己的输出管变得再次充满活力，然后转为刺激他的接口，直到润滑液在他的装甲上留下一道闪亮的痕迹。  
  
当那个代表恐惧的泡泡终于消散的时候，开路先锋从房间的另一端走了过来。  
  



	9. 威震天上了漂移

救护车没有向任何一位领导打招呼就离开了，更别提下船的 _许可_ 。医官就这样离开了飞船。威震天虽然不知道原因，但也无法责怪这名TF，毕竟他们是在一艘疯人院里进行着太空穿梭。威震天最不希望的就是救护车的归来。 _失落之光_ 没有预设航线，所以他居然能够找回来，也是件不容易的事。不过更大的问题是为什么？问题的答案在穿梭机的舱门打开时，一名出人意料的红白色TF跟随医官走到了停机坪后出现了。  
  
“死锁！”  
  
蓝色的光学镜瞬间褪了色，深色的手掌半握住他的大剑， _漂移_ 一动不动地站在坡道上。  
  
“漂移。”补天士纠正道，大步流星朝走过去，抱住了他。“ _漂移_ ！我真高兴你回家了！”  
  
“欢迎回来，漂移，”通天晓硬邦邦地说道。“还有你，救护车。”  
  
救 护车朝通天晓哼了声作为回应，威震天没有动作，尽力地避免往他的方向看去。他能清楚地感受到救护车的光学镜里射出的无声威胁。威震天并没有伤害漂移的打 算，他只是很久没有见到他，十分惊讶而已。他还模糊地记得最后的战斗中剑士的身影，不过那时候他们的距离没现在这么近，因为威震天把死锁派给了骚动当二把 手。  
  
补天士头一回派上了用场，他一边拉着漂移走出了停机坪，同时还叽叽喳喳说个没完。通天晓给威震天使了个眼色，接着沉稳地跟上了前面两人的脚步。  
  
“还用我说吗？”救护车生气地吼道。  
  
威震天把视线转向医官，挑起了一遍的眉毛。“不用，但是如果你在我欢迎你归来之前就向我发出威胁能让你好受些的话——“他抬起一只手，做出了“请便”的手势。“那么一切随你意。”  
  
救护车哼了声。“随你个后挡板。”他一只手指指着威震天的鼻子。“无论如何你都让那孩子不开心了。 _我会了结你。_ 这不是一个威胁。”  
  
威震天笑了。“欢迎回家，救护车。我们都十分想念你。”  
  
蓝色的光学镜皱得更紧，救护车的嘴唇抿成了一条直线。“嗯。”他转过身来，突然大步离开了停机坪，留威震天独自在他的装甲里纠结着。  
  
处理这事儿不难，真的。威震天只需要不主动打扰漂移，偶尔擦肩而过时表现得亲切些，然后尽他最大的努力别吓着他。他的换气口重重地吸了口气，接着呼了出来，火种的跳动比往常强烈。  
  
〜|〜  
  
威 震天不经常去油吧。对于一个连高纯——甚至中纯都无法享受的TF来说，去那儿毫无意义，可这是漂移的迎接派对，不去的话会被人当做在蔑视他，或者说威胁 他。两种都不是他所想要的结果。威震天大部分时间都坐在一旁，露个面，时不时和其他TF聊上两句。他就坐在那儿，并不扎眼。  
  
直到喝高了的夺路用力拍了拍漂移的肩膀，用足以穿过人群噪声的音量喊道。“威震天！啥时候轮到漂移啊？”  
  
“轮到我？”漂移示意他安静些，接着问道，头往他的方向凑了凑。幸好他是油吧另一个也是唯一一个清醒的TF，威震天想，鉴于他心里明白夺路在说什么。  
  
“不！”补天士大叫道。“不，这次我要第一个来。”  
  
“第一个什么？”漂移问。  
  
“你以前已经有过一回了。”背离说。“老威也得轮着来。”  
  
威 震天因为自己的名字被乱改乱叫而沉下了脸色，然而其他人都在热烈地欢呼起哄，音量之大逼得威震天减低了音频接收器的增益。阻止他们也毫无意义，他已经尝试 过无数次了。漂移满脸茫然，威震天心想现在不跑更待何时。他站起身，但所有人都理解了成相反的含义。漂移是在人群中被挤来挤去，主要是大伙儿和补天士在对 抗，而在另一位船长和漂移反应过来之前，他已经被推到了威震天的面前。  
  
“什么？”漂移问到，抬头看着威震天。  
  
“船长和船 员对接。”威震天答道，漂移的光学镜闪了闪。扫一眼就知道周围全被喝茫了起哄的傻瓜们包围了，跑都没地方跑。他们不需要真正去对接，但这些家伙不会让他们 两人独自离开油吧的。威震天举起一根手指朝大门比划了一下，漂移的光学镜张得更大了，不过他居然还挤出了个苦笑，在一片欢呼声中跟了上去。人们一路把他们 两个护送进电梯里，威震天整个过程中都保持着沉默。  
  
人群后面传来补天士的尖叫声。“别干啊！漂移！”然后电梯门关上了。  
  
“呵。他们知道的太少了，对吧？“漂移从电梯遥远的另一侧说道。他透过头雕的缝隙偷瞄着威震天，一只手揉着他的后颈。  
  
威震天双手抱胸哼了声，那些很久都未曾想起的遥远回忆翻涌了出来。死锁被按在墙上，头往后高高仰去，咆哮着达到过载。死锁在他身上扭着腰，在威震天无助的呻吟声下得意地笑着。死锁的哭泣声回荡在房间内，他的大腿夹在威震天的头上，舌尖尝到的是浓郁黏腻的润滑液。  
  
令人眩晕的兴奋从威震天的腹部燃起，他不得不重启发声器后才做出回答。“的确。”  
  
漂移笑了，除去不同的装甲和蓝色的光学镜以外，有那么一瞬间，他再次成为了死锁。“所以是和全部船员，嗯？”他十分紧张地绞着手指，死锁因此又变回了漂移。  
  
“大多数。我认为这是件有益处的事”。威震天将重心转到另一只脚上，手指轻轻在上臂敲着节拍。  
  
电 梯门开了，漂移笑了出声，威震天走在前面领着他穿过大厅往自己的房间去，同时努力不在那笑声里听见死锁的影子。他已是和以前不同的TF了，漂移也一样，不 过他们俩确实有过一段历史。威震天能感到身体管线中不断刺激的热流，死锁一向善于激发情欲，他们从未在让对方疯狂这点上失败过。接下来的对接不会有任何困 难阻碍，而且这 _的确曾帮助_ 他身边的TF们放松下来。  
  
当他们刚一踏入他的房间，威震天拍了下控制面板锁上门，一把将漂移拉到 身旁。蓝色的光学镜睁大了，但漂移没有躲开，于是威震天用一只手勾住了他的腰，另一只手抓住了一条红色的大腿，将体型较小的TF举起来贴到自己身上，如同 他们曾无数次做过的那样。他们互相啃咬着对方的嘴唇，往充电床走去，锋利的爪子嵌进威震天肩膀的接缝处。意料之中地，威震天放下漂移，下半身楔进那双大腿 之间。这个吻宛如风暴，和那些年前没有不同，可是——  
  
缺了点儿什么。漂移的能量力场里没有名为饥渴的光芒。也没有强烈的欲望覆盖写入他的面板，威震天意识到。噢，在他背上抓挠的爪子是多么熟悉，漂移在他身下扭着臀部的动作也是如此，还有那锋利的牙齿无法挑剔地擦过他的下唇。  
  
那么，为什么他会在冷却中？  
  
威震天抬起头，视线碰上了漂移没有性欲的温柔蓝色光学镜。他低笑了一声，躺到了另一边。漂移也转了过来，头靠在威震天的上臂，嘴唇勾起了一个微笑。“我们可以不做。”  
  
“我不会介意。”漂移立即回答道，他较小的头部舒适地依偎着威震天，能量立场舒缓下来。  
  
威震天低下头，看着自己的手随意地抚摸着漂移的身体。他伸出一根手指勾过变形接缝，笑着听见漂移的风扇响起转动的声音。“我曾有很长的时间都在生气。”  
  
“我在你派紧闭过去的时候就发现了。”  
  
“不对。”威震天再次和漂移对视。“不对，是在那之后。当我派出赏金猎人的时候，比起你离开他，我更气骚乱把你逼走了。紧闭本来应该让你心甘情愿地回来。 _你离开了我_ 才是我生气的理由。”或许是因为你伤了我的心，但他不打算大声说出来。  
  
漂移愣住了，而那份在贫民窟时就被发掘的勇敢精神仍留在这个TF的体内。他迎上威震天的凝视，轻柔地说道。“你离开了原本的道路。”  
  
威震天也只能同意。“我不怪你离开我了，从今往后。”  
  
他们沉默了片刻，威震天的手指在漂移的腰部轻轻揉捏着。“我听了你的演讲。”漂移说道，他的声音几不可闻。  
  
“是‘擎天柱’的演讲。”威震天平静地纠正道。“这是交易的一部分。”耸了耸一侧的肩膀，伤痛缠绕在他的火种上。“你离开是正确的。”  
  
“你站出来也是正确的。”漂移说，威震天再次对上了他的光学镜，听见了他声音里的苦涩。“我们离原本的目标越来越远，成为了我们所反抗的。尽管我们最初的举动并没有错。”  
  
威震天摇摇头。“不，我不曾后悔过。“他举起手，覆上了漂移的脸颊。“有几件事情我没有做错。”  
  
漂移笑了。“那么......大多数船员，是吧？至少它没有在我离开的时候生锈。”  
  
威 震天也笑了，接着再次压在漂移身上。优美的双腿抬了起来，缠住了他的腰，他俯下身再次进入一个亲吻中。这次很缓慢，温暖而真实。漂移的手滑到威震天的后 颈，抱住了他，这次没有用他的爪子。威震天低吼了声，轰隆隆的声响从他的胸膛传出，他一只手的指尖来到了漂移头上最敏感的地方。漂移喘着气，打断了这个 吻，臀部往上拱着威震天的身体，欲望充满了他的能量立场。威震天的嘴压在颈部的敏感线路上，轻轻地啃咬着，而不是像他们以前喜欢的那样制造着伤口。漂移呻 吟着，双手紧紧地抱住威震天的肩膀。  
  
“重新开始，可以吗？”  
  
“好。”漂移抽着气答道，之后露出一个浅笑。“正式地欢迎我回来。”  
  
威震天哈哈地笑了。“如你所愿。”他不知道这会发展成什么样子，也不知道这会不会导致 _什么后果_ ，然而他十分迫切地想让漂移了解到他的欢迎之情有多么真诚。  
  
新的装甲总是会带来一些等待被发现的全新敏感点，威震天已经找到了一个。亲吻顺着漂移的头到脖子一路往下，威震天舔了舔那个尖角。漂移在那一点被温柔地吸吮时呻吟着，然后抽了口气，他的面板在威震天夹住它时打开了。  
  
“炉渣的。”漂移喘息着拱起背。  
  
“你着急吗？”威震天问道，之后转为刺激另一个尖角，再次吻上漂移的双唇。  
  
“不。不急。”漂移的手收紧了，威震天击中刺激着敏感的传感器顶端，他能感觉到装甲上那滑腻的润滑液。  
  
威震天一直等到漂移在他身下呜咽着扭动身体，接着继续向下。他用嘴吻过漂移的颈侧，牙齿刮蹭着，带有几分他们过去热衷的疯狂气息，他依然不停刺激着。  
  
或者说他尝试继续下去。  
  
漂移抓住他的头，手指攥住头盔的边缘，他的光学镜变成了最深的蓝色，迎上了威震天的目光。“也许我有那么一点儿着急。”  
  
威震天收起他的对接面板，输出管直挺挺地弹出来，蹭过漂移裸露的装甲。他自己的风扇卡住了，可此时漂移的光学镜已然紧闭，低沉的嗓音响了起来。“我想这回我们可以更加没有耐心一些。”  
  
漂移痛苦地扭动着，试图控制住他不由自主地胡乱捕捉着威震天输出管的接口。也许有些东西从未改变过。威震天用一边的手肘撑在漂移身上，握住他的腰，接着用输出管捅开了接口。接口的边缘被打开，然后立刻收紧，漂移的风扇转得更快了。  
  
“疼吗？”威震天问道。  
  
“不疼。太棒了。好久没有过了。”  
  
威震天没有动，过了一会儿，漂移放松了下来。“行吗？”  
  
“渣的，行。别玩了。”  
  
“他说我在玩。”威震天咕哝笑着。普神啊，他的管线快着火了，他的输出管几乎在抽搐，而漂移居然说 _他在玩_ ？“我绝对不可能在玩。”他开始缓缓地推入，在漂移浑身颤抖的时候笑了起来。“现在好点儿了吗？”  
  
漂移张开嘴想回答，却只能发出混乱的呻吟声，威震天抽出，然后再次插入。极其细致的接口包裹着他的输出管，层层收缩挤压着。漂移又湿又热，他的接口紧紧地箍住，令威震天的系统被快感的火光占据。  
  
“快动。”漂移喘了口气，扭动着他的臀部和背部。“威震天，求你了！”  
  
没 有人会拒绝这个请求，威震天呻吟着开始了动作，声音低沉而洪亮。他后退些许，然后更用力地插入。一次又一次，直至每次抽插都让一波愉悦的浪潮席卷过他的身 体。他们两人动作的节奏和快感让人无力思考。威震天能听见的只有自己风扇的刺耳声响，和他们对接面板结合时金属和金属的碰撞声。漂移安静了下来，威震天低 下头舔弄着他头上的敏感点。他能通过漂移的动作中感觉到他的急切渴望，渴望过载。威震天更用力地挺动着，低吼着，传感器网疯狂鸣叫着，强烈到刺痛的快感从 他输出管的根部逐渐涌起。  
  
“求你了。”漂移低声恳求道，他的爪子刺进了威震天的背。“求你了。”他的大腿在威震天的跨上颤抖着，接口收缩得更紧。  
  
威震天再次低吼了一声，咬紧牙关对抗那快感的浪潮，深深地埋进去，努力刺激着全部的敏感点，带给漂移他所渴望的东西。  
  
漂 移高高地拱起背，仰头尖叫着。在威震天的输出管被绝赞地吸住的时候，那过去的遥远回忆与现在的情景融合为一体。接口挤压然后释放，威震天放弃了思考。他往 后退到仅仅足够再次插入的程度，最终深深埋了进去。漂移的呼吸顿住了，他再次哭喊出声，接口榨取着威震天在他身上的到的释放。他整个人融化在较小的TF身 上，伴随一声悠长的低吟，至高的快感占据了他的身体。有那么一会儿他已不知道身在何处，直到漂移柔软又满足的呜咽声将他拉回了现实。  
  
威震天低下头，温柔地吻住了漂移的下唇，然后从他体内抽出，躺在他的身边。较小的TF四肢大开，呼吸急促，光学镜关闭。“感受到了我的欢迎吗？”  
  
漂移窃笑了声，接着一边呻吟一边起身将自己塞进威震天的胸口。“多少有点儿吧。小睡一会儿之后，你可以完成这项工作。”  
  
威 震天笑着用双臂将漂移抱得更紧。这也十分熟悉，而一直缠绕在他火种上的痛苦消失了。他曾经毫无保留地信任死锁。他曾是那个威震天在充满暴力和动荡的战争初 期可以安心一同充电的TF，那时他也十分荣幸地得到了相同的信任。漂移的系统逐渐冷却，他的身体更进一步地放松了下来，威震天微笑着哼了哼，满足地头靠着 头，听着漂移的系统在充电时的细微响声。他仍旧可以拥有这些的事实带给了他希望。漂移愿意在如此脆弱的情况下躺在他的怀中，这使威震天更加坚定了他要比过 去的自己做得更好的决心。他在其中一个尖角上留下一个轻吻，漂移动了动，嘟囔着什么，他的微笑变得更加明亮，接着也坠入了属于他的梦乡之中。  
  



End file.
